


The Life and Times of Edie Lehnsherr

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rainbow hair 'verse, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the title. Part of the Rainbow Hair 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Edie Lehnsherr

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Edie and her life before and after Erik, and Jakob's death. This was meant to be sweet and fluffy, after Jakob's death from cancer, but I couldn't resist ending it on a bittersweet note. Just so you all have fair warning.

Edie is young when she gets married. At twenty-two, her parents claim she is too young to be settling down. But they know their daughter, and they let her do as she pleases. The ceremony is simple, and beautiful, and it is the happiest day of her life. 

At twenty-four, Edie is pregnant with their first, and only child. She is a young mother, but a happy one. Jakob has a steady job, and although things are tight for a little while, they make it work. When Erik is a toddler, Edie goes back to work as a nurse. She takes pictures in her spare time, and hopes that one day she will be able to make a living by it. 

At thirty-seven, Edie is a widow, and far too young to be one. She mourns her husband, and mourns the fact that her son is now rebelling, getting into fights and running away. At thirty-seven, Edie doesn’t know what to do. She wishes for Jakob and cries herself to sleep every night. 

At thirty-nine, things have gotten better. Erik has stopped fighting, has stopped trying to run away from his pain. However, he comes home from school with a large bruise blossoming on his neck, and Edie knows. She worries about her boy, and frets over what to do. When he comes home a week later with a boy whose smile is more of a leer, she knows. She knows he’s not just Erik’s new friend, like he claims. She worries even more-not about how Erik will handle the world, because he’s strong, and he’ll be fine. But she worries about broken hearts, about diseases that she’s seen a thousand times in waiting rooms at the hospital, and about the possibility of more fights. But she says nothing, wanting to let Erik come to her first. 

He never does. 

A month after Erik first brought home the boy with the leer, Johnny Storm, he returns from a night spent at Johnny’s walking funny, and winching when he sits down. Edie knows, then, that she can’t put it off any longer. So she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and asks. Erik’s eyes are wide with surprise, but he doesn’t deny it. He’s gay, and yes, Johnny Storm is his boyfriend. And yes, they had sex for the first time that weekend. And so, Edie gives him the lecture, advising him about condoms, testing, lubrication, and the emotional consequences of sex. His eyes are wide, and he blushes furiously, but he listens, and she is grateful. 

From thirty-nine to forty-two, Edie watches as Erik brings a string of tattooed and pierced young men to their house, seemingly searching for love. She never says anything when she knows the relationship is doomed, just lets Erik come to that conclusion himself. As always, she is there to comfort him when things go south. He never seems particularly bothered by it, until one boy follows him into their tiny kitchen. His name is Fabian, and he’s the complete opposite of the other boys Erik has brought home. He only has one tattoo, covered by his shirt, and he is nothing but respectful to Edie. She sees the way Erik makes eyes at him, the way Erik snuggles up against his broad chest (and Edie has her suspicions that this boy isn’t really sixteen, like Erik claims), and the way Erik sticks close to him. She doesn’t fail to notice that Erik is also different around this boy; he’s sweeter, less likely to mouth off, and just seems happier. But Edie knows teenage boys, and she sees the way Fabian’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, nor do his touches seem to be as affectionate as before. The day that Erik comes home with tears rolling down his face and looking absolutely crushed, Edie gathers him to her chest and lets him cry himself to sleep. When he finally awakens and she asks after Fabian, all Erik mutters is “There was someone else.” 

And so, Erik resumes his previous ways, sleeping around with every willing partner, and Edie tries not to think about it too much. She doesn’t like the idea of her little boy with so many men, but Erik is growing up, and he’s never appreciated boundaries. 

At forty-two, Edie and Erik celebrate his acceptance into the local college in their tiny kitchen, hugging and jumping up and down. They also celebrate the amount of financial aid Erik is eligible for, as well as the scholarships he wins. It’s a load off of both of their minds. Forty-two is a good year. 

At forty-three, Edie meets Charles. He’s Erik’s latest boyfriend, but he may also be something more. The way Erik has been talking about him, Edie thinks she may be meeting her future son-in-law. 

Charles is terrified when he comes into her house. He stares at her with wide eyes, face gone paler than a sheet. 

“Hello, Edie,” he manages to croak out, and Edie takes pity on him. She gives him a warm hug, a kiss on the cheek, and then hurries off to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. She pretends not to notice the blush on Charles’s cheeks or the overly fond look Erik is giving him. She pretends she doesn’t notice the way Charles keeps stealing glances at Erik at dinner, and she certainly doesn’t miss the way Charles curls into Erik on the couch, as if there is no place else he’d rather be. 

Edie loves Charles already. 

At forty-nine, Edie becomes a mother for the second time in her life. She sits in the front row as Charles and Erik exchange vows, and her heart swells with joy at the sight of her son so happy, and her other son beaming brighter than the sun. 

At fifty-five, Edie is a grandmother. She is more than thrilled to welcome her new granddaughter, Jean Edith, into the family, and takes it upon herself to spoil the little girl rotten. It is with Jean, Charles, and Erik, that Edie finally begins to feel whole again. She still misses Jacob, with all of her heart, but now her life finally feels like it has meaning again. 

At eighty, Edie is a great-grandmother. At eighty-two, she becomes a great-grandmother for the second time. At ages eighty-four through eighty-six, Edie is a great-grandmother, again and again. Every night, she thanks God for letting her live to see this family. She tells Jakob she will be home soon enough, but that she wants to hold out a little longer and see how her great-grandsons and great-granddaughter turn out. 

At ninety-six, Edie is put in the hospital. A simple flu, but at her age, it can be deadly. Erik and Charles stay beside her bed every night, refusing to leave her alone. Jean visits during the day with her children, and tells Edie she loves her before she leaves every afternoon. Every night, Edie feels herself growing weaker. But she’s ready, now. After a week in the hospital, fighting against fate, Edie finally closes her eyes and lets the darkness take her. Her last thought is for her husband, who she imagines she sees as her eyes slip closed. He is young, as young and healthy as he was the day of their wedding, and he’s smiling at her. 

At ninety-six, Edie passes away peacefully in her sleep, surrounded by her children, knowing that she is loved and cherished.


End file.
